gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dashound
Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Bus Coach |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = |handlingname = COACH |textlabelname = |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Brute Dashound is a coach featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It was also meant to be featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but it was cut for unknown reasons. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Dashound was originally a vehicle meant to appear in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. however, it was removed for unknown reasons. It is found in the files as "dach.txd", where it had GTA III truck wheels, different lights and a California number plate. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dashound makes an official appearance in Grand Theft Auto V, where it is based on an , while "Dashound" is a parody of . The Dashound is depicted with a triple-axle design, featuring a curved windshield, numerous headlamps, side marker lights and rear circular lights. The overall design resembles the beta Coach found in a TV advertisement, with the exception of a smaller wheelbase and shorter rear overhang, and lacks the black-out side windows found on the GTA IV model. Like the Bus and the Airport Bus, the occupants enter through a single door on the right side. The Dashound is prominently white and blue, with a red stripe passing around the vehicle, starting from the front bumper. Both bumpers feature a black, plastic-like stripe. The vehicle's name, as well as a picture of a dachshund, are on the sides of the coach. Its interior features a driver compartment that is mounted on a lower height than the passengers section. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Being a large vehicle, its speed leaves much to be desired, and, with its heavy weight and rear engine, it also leaves a slow acceleration time of 0 to 60 in more than 12 seconds. Its top speed is better than the ordinary bus. The powerful inline 4-modeled engine makes a large engine sound, sounding even louder than the Bus'. However, on the down side, its large height makes it prone to tipping over, even on the slightest of corners, so care must be taken when approaching corners, slowing down is advised to make a safe corner. If it does tip over, it can be nearly impossible to get back onto its wheels, the only way possible is to use props and land relief as a 'grip', wheel-spinning on a prop will result on the coach pulling itself onto its wheels. The player can also stand on top of a moving Dashound without the risk of falling off.File data: vehicles.meta: FLAG_PEDS_CAN_STAND_ON_TOP GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Dashound-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Dashound on Warstock Cache & Carry. Dashound-GTAV-RSC.jpeg|The Dashound on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Dashound-FrontQuarter-GTAV.jpg|The Dashound in the enhanced version of GTA V. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often found driving around Los Santos International Airport and on the Great Ocean Highway and eastern highways. *Commonly found parked near the entrance of the Hill Valley Church on West Eclipse Boulevard, Pacific Bluffs. *Sometimes seen parked on the street in Vespucci Beach. *Sometimes found parked in the coach stands at the Vinewood Bowl. *Regularly seen pulling into the parking lot of the RON service station on Route 68 just east of its junction with Route 1. Tends to spawn if the station is approached from the east. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $525,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. Trivia General *The Dashound's name may be one of several puns; one is "das Hund" which is faux-German for "The Dog" (the article 'das' is neutrum, while the masculine 'Hund' would require the article 'der'), which people have referred to riding Greyhound as "Riding The Dog". The other is the common mispronouncing of "Dachshund" as "Dash-hound". **On Rockstar Games Social Club, the vehicle is spelled "Dashhound" instead of Dashound. "Dashhound" is an obvious reference to "Dash Hound", as explained above. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The horn was altered in the enhanced version of the game, where it is much higher in pitch. **The horn sounds very similar to the Bus' horn in GTA IV. *The Dashound's taillights are similar to those of the Bus in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Like transit buses, most Dashounds found driving around (not parked) will have a small number of passengers besides the driver. The driver will exit the bus if he parks it, but as with the transit buses, passengers will neither embark nor disembark, even if the bus is stolen, nor will they interfere with the player (unlike the driver, who will often fight back). Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *If the player steals an occupied Dashound, then leaving it far away from the driver, exiting and walk away, another driver will respawn on the vehicle and drive like nothing happened. Also, there is a glitch where the vehicle's wheels will move themselves from side to side, even with no driver. This also applies to the Bus and the Airport Bus. See Also *Coach *Bus References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Public Transport Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Buses Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Service Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles